


You're Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

by maimas



Series: Of Wolves and Little Reds (One Shots) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, Lots of different positions, Mates, PWP, Smut, Tada, Werewolves man, possessive, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimas/pseuds/maimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, maybe Stiles should have elaborated when she said that Isaac and her were sleeping together. Whoops.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Derek gets jealous and upset and Mates and sexy times happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first porn ever. So, uh, I hope this is ok, and that it doesn't suck. So uh, please let me know what you think so I can learn from this, at least.

“Isaac and I sleep together, so what?”

Stiles had really meant it as an off handed thing. Isaac would come over sometimes late at night when he was feeling lonely, he’d crawl in her bed, and they’d sleep. Just like that, no questions asked. Apparently, this really pissed off Derek.

His eyes were red and his teeth elongating, “What. Do you mean. He sleeps with you.” Derek growled, his voice turning that gravely incredibly alluring low. Ugh, yeah, she’d have to remember that for some time late at night.

“You know, like Pack bonding. The others do it too sometimes.”

Suddenly Derek was on top of her, shoving her against the wall and rubbing his nose in the hollow of her throat. His growl reverberated through her chest as his teeth settled over her pulse point. “What. Do. You. Mean.”

Stiles just stuttered out incoherent sounds. Not really understanding what the hell was going on and if Derek was that upset over them sleeping in her bed when they were upset. She honestly thought it wasn’t a big deal! It made her like Pack Mom or something. It made her feel like she had a place.

“You. Are. Mine.” Derek growled out, his hips hiccupping forward against her.

“Wh-wh-what?”

“You. Are. Mine. They aren’t allowed to... ** _mate_** with what’s **mine**.”

“D-de-derek. Wh-what are you talking a-about. Not that this isn’t awe—”

Derek grinded against her thigh, “Has that pup mated with you? I’ll kill him. Kill them all. **MINE**.”

“Leave them alone, they haven’t done anything.” Stiles could feel anger bubbling up in her. Why would he threaten the Pack for mating with—Wait a second.

“Derek? Derek. Are you talking about sex?”

Derek froze. He didn’t even breathe. His wolf feeling complete and total panic over what Stiles could say next.

“Derek. I’m as virgin as they come. Trust me. So, you don’t have to worry about me corrupting your little pups—”

“Yes.”

“Excuse me, ass hole. What?”

“Yes.” Derek groaned out, rubbing his cheek against her neck. “Good mate. Lovely mate. Protects pups and is loyal to Alpha.”

“Wait a second…”

Stiles had to think this through for a second, her mind foggy and going into overload.

“Are you saying I’m your mate? You’re messing with me, aren’t you. That’s just mean Derek. Making someone think th—”

Derek growled, low and menacing, “Mine. Mine. Stiles mine. Always joking and letting others see you. Like Scott or Jackson, or Lydia. No. Mine. **MINE**.”

“Derek, they see me in my work-out cloths at least. For Lacrosse. What are you even talkin—OH.”

There was something big and hard suddenly accompanying Derek in his rubbing against her thigh. “Oh. My. God! You actually like me! No fucking around! Holy shit!”

Derek groaned, resting his forehead against Stiles’. “Mate likes other. Mate always push away. Mate. Mine. Why.” He keened. Actually fucking keened.

Stiles shivered at the sound. “Wh-what? You think I don’t like you?! Derek. You’re sex on a stick! How would anyone not want that?! Plus, there’s the adorable loving of the Pack and the overprotectiveness and the—OK, the point is yeah, I do like you. A lot. You’re incredibly attractive. It’s kind of infuriating to be hoooo—What are you doing.”

Derek grabbed the backs of Stiles thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. “I knew it. Mate smelled sweet for me. Sweet. Mine.”

“Wh-wha-whoaaaaaaa,” Stiles moaned, Derek sucking, nipping, and kissing up her neck to the edges of her lips. Skirting around them, waiting.

“Just f-fucking k—”

Stiles was cut off with a moan, Derek snatching her lips up in a kiss that seared her skin. Fuck, he was hot. Literally. The dude was really fucking warm.

“D-de-der—”

“Shut. Up.”

Derek lifted Stiles up higher on the wall, pressing up against her further. Her core right there for him.

“I love that you only wear this to bed. Fucking over-sized tshirt and tiny lacey underwear.” Derek groaned, angling his hips up against her core. Having one hand hard on her hip and the other searching for a breast to squeeze and knead.

“F-fuck, Der-derek.”

“Others. See you this way?” Derek hissed, and she could feel the jealous hate burning off him in waves and fuck was that hot. Fuck.

“No. No. Change for when you come over. Only you.”

Derek grinned wide, “Mine.”

“Yes. Yours.”

Stiles’ mouth found Derek’s this time, burning against him again and begging for more. Derek quickly took over the kiss, delving his hot tongue into her mouth, seeking out her own. All the while breathy gasps and moans escaping them both as Derek ground up into her heat and grabbed at her breast.

“D-derek. Off.” Stiles groaned, her hands grabbing at his shirt, unable to get a grip on the material.

Derek made an affirming sound and in seconds it was gone like it had never been there. Stiles thought that in any other situation, she’d have asked the logistics on that, but given the high possibility of hot sexy times, she was gonna just have to remember to ask questions later.

The chuckled that came out of Derek’s occupied mouth made it clear she had said that aloud, but screw it! Sexy times were definitely happening!

Stiles could feel her orgasm coming up, coiling in her underbelly and heating the back of her neck. “De-derek. M-more.”

Derek paused for a moment and, dear god, sniffed. Fucking sniffed the fucking air. Ugh. Immediately his chest started vibrating in some sort of half whine half growl thing and fuck he was so attractive. She really wanted to analyze how all the muscles in his chest constricted when he made that sound and his biceps clenched and his abs. Ugh. Those fucking abs. They were doing a quivering thing and tensing. And fuck.

_Fuck._

“D-de-rek. Am I too h-heavy? Y-you can se—”

“No. Stiles. Not too heavy. So perfect. Fragile, but perfect.”

Then he was kissing her again, and fuck. She really didn’t want to cum super early because, wow, that would be embarrassing, talk about overzealous. But fuck, the bastard was just so. So. Ugh. And the biting and the nipping and—Fuuuuuuuuu—

“D-der-derek. C-can y-yuu—ugh—teeth—”

He was nipping and breathing on that fucking spot behind her ear that gave her goosebumps and made her toes curl and FUCK!

“DEREK!”

And yeah. That happened. She wasn’t proud of it. But his dick had been rubbing against her everything and his fucking mouth and whatever! She had just cum thanks to Derek fucking Hale! Tell everyone! Sing it through the fucking hills alive with music motherfucker!

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice was husky and somewhat breathy, fuck yeah, and his—fuck. He was still very much hard. And pressed against her.

Whoops.

“S-sorry. Sorry. I-i-I di-didn’t m-me—”

Derek hushed her with another kiss. Fuck she could get used to that.

“C-can. Can I?”

Stiles eyes snapped open wide. What? Was he asking…to…uh…

Yeup.

If the whole raising her up higher so her pussy was in his face was any clue, yeah, he was asking to eat her out. Well, tonight was seriously looking up from her plans of being very much alone and watching shitty porn. She was only half positive she wasn’t in one right now, mostly because Derek was in it.

“W-woa—Der-derek. M-m-maybe—but what about y-you,” Stiles hiccupped and gasped as Derek latched one hand onto her right hip and the other relocated onto her breasts, rubbing and teasing her nipples. Fuck. This fucker knew things. Lots of things. Things that made her shut up.

“Later,” Derek growled. And holy fuck. That was a promise.

“B-b-but—Oh holy FUCK!”

Yeah. That was his mouth.

On her lady bits.

For a second she wondered what happened to her underwear, but the little red heap of cloth at his feet was a clue.

But then his tongue was just, fucking everywhere. Licking her from her clit to her core, and yeah, she was cussing and moaning and screaming a little because holy fuck. And Derek was just giggling. The fucker was acting like he was eating ice cream or at the fair or something. What the hell.

“Mine, mine, mine, mine,” Derek mumbled and whispered as he removed his hand from her hip and started using his fingers too. Fuck.

Fuck. That was hot. Seeing Derek with his eyes all wide like he was fascinated and enthralled with how her pussy could just take him in, eager and with ease. Stiles kept trying to crane her neck to watch, see him, get a glimpse of him, but his hand was rubbing her boobs like they were fucking dough that did not want to do anything. But fuck did she want to see, everything. All of it. All of him.

“D-der-derek. M-more. I n-need m-more. Mine. I-I-I n-need wh-what’s M-mine.”

Derek hummed with something eager and happy, and suddenly they were on her bed and she was on her back and he was kissing all over her again and where the fuck did her shirt go?

“Mine. Mine. All mine.” Derek groaned, rubbing his face against her breasts and stomach and sides

“Y-yes, Derek, y-yours.”

Derek’s chest rumbled, making her vibrate with anticipation. Fuck she wanted this.

Easing back, Derek slipped off his boxer-briefs, his dick springing free in all its glory. Stiles must have missed the part where he took off his pants and shoes, but that’s cool, apparently this was gonna be a thing, so she’d make him strip for her sometime. Later. Much later. Cloths were dumb.

“Why do you wear clothing. You shouldn’t. That should stop being a thing. I decree it! So it is law!” Stiles blathered, feeling her nerves rise because, fuck, he was hot and she was just so…Stiles. She just…wasn’t. For a moment she felt like this was all some sick trick. That someone had put him up to this or that he that this wasn’t Derek, but the towns new monster that just so happened to look just like him and find Stiles, and yeah. She was being ridiculous.

Derek could feel her dis ease, pushing all her wonderful scents away and filling them with the ugly scent of doubt. It threw him for a second that his mate was having second thoughts about this, about him, but he had a moment of clarity when he saw the look in her eyes.

She saw him as enough. She didn’t see herself the same way.

Derek’s eyes flashed red at the thought. His mate was perfect. Absolutely perfect, he just needed her to see it.

Rubbing his hands up and down her legs, Derek tried to soothe her, calm her down enough for her to be comfortable.

“Stiles, if you don’t want to,” Derek paused, looking away and gulping, “we don’t have to. Really, I understand. I’ve got a lot of baggage that comes along with me. Re—”

“Derek.” Stiles demanded, Derek’s eyes immediately connecting with hers. “I want this,” Stiles promised, her voice hoarse as she spread her legs wide and around his hips. “I want you,” Stiles rolled her hips. “Now and always.”

Derek inhaled deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring and his eyes glowing red. “Mine.” Derek growled and hooked his arms under her knees, lifting her toward him with a grunt. Sniffing the air quickly, Derek grinned, and entered her with one quick thrust. And fuck. That. Fucking. Hurt.

“Fuck!”

Derek sealed her mouth with a heated kiss, waiting a moment to let her adjust to his size. God. Fuck. Dammit. It BURNED. And then it didn’t. There was just heat. Incredible, overwhelming heat, that curled in her belly and flamed across her skin.

“Derek,” she moaned as she rolled her hips, urging him to push, thrust, grind, rub, anything! “D-derek! I n-need y-you. I n-need Mine—”

Then Derek snapped his hips forward, real slow, and then rolled his hips when he was sheathed inside her, her warmth surrounding him, “Ugh. F-fuck Stiles! So, warm, ugh, so, fuck. Stiles.”

Derek thrusted with an urgency that made her feel like he was trying to fucking climb inside her, and it felt amazing, fuck, it made her feel complete and whole and fuck did she love him. Fuck.

“De-derek. Derekderekderekderekderek!”

And fuck she was cumming.

“Mine. Mine. All Mine. Cum for me. All for me.” Derek’s thrusts picked up speed, making her orgasm stretch on longer and fuck he was so deep. So far inside her, ugh, so much.

When she finally came back down, Derek had her turned around and on her hands and knees.

“Fuck! Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. De-derek! Ugh! There! Right there!” Stiles pressed back up into him, as Derek thrust harder and faster into her, joining his hands with hers, wrapping up into the sheets, holding on for dear life.

“Stiles!” Derek, shouted, and bit into her shoulder hard. And in that moment, all she could think was _Fuck yeah, I’m making Derek Hale cum and he’s marking me as his and fuck yeah this is awesome!_ until she thought _Fuck! What if he has a knot!_

“De-er-rek,” Stiles grunted out through thrusts, “d-do y-ou h-have a kn-knot?”

When Derek didn’t answer she felt mild panic, but then she thought, hell, it might be hot and his mouth is a little preoccupied licking at the serious hickey he was making there.

That was when she felt his little surprise nudging at her entrance. And by little, she meant not little at all.

“I’ll t-take th-that a-as a y-yes.”

Derek just nodded into her shoulder, peppering her back with kisses, and rubbing his hands up and down her sides. His continued mantra of “Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.” all she could hear.

“Derek, in that case, you need to switch me around, because I want to see you through this. Please. De-derek. Come o—OK! Wow. You really are strong. Alright.”

Derek continued to thrust, and rub, and kiss, until his knot was deep inside her. And fuck did it hurt more than she thought it would. But when he moved just slightly, it hit her in just the right spot. Perfectly.

“De-derek. C-can. Can I b-be on t-top for thi-this?” Derek hesitated for a second, and after rubbing his face in her chest, he rolled, gently, until she was positioned atop him.

“U-ugh, Fuck. I knew this would feel awesome.”

Derek raised a curious eyebrow, and swiveled his hips so he brushed up against that spot again, fuck. Damn him.

“That. Fuck. Ugh. SO much better than I imagined.”

That seemed to peak Derek’s attention.

“You imagined my knot?”

“I did.”

“Imagined me buried deep inside you as you came over and over again. And my seed filled you up until you were full of my pups. Mine. All Mine. Mine.” Derek’s eyes glowed red again as Stiles tried to bounce herself up and down on his thick cock. His knot made it difficult to move, but it also made a lot of movement unnecessary.

“Fuck. SO much better. FUck. And it’s mine. Mine. All Mine. You’re Mine. All of you. Every bit. Fuck. Derek. So hot. Mine. Minemineminemine.”

She came. Hard. Grinding down, swiveling her hips, riding it out, and as soon as it was over, she feel atop him, utterly exhausted.

“Fuck. Derek. How long does that thing stay that way. Not that I dislike that beautiful piece of dick inside me, more so, I think I might fall asleep any second now. I think you actually fucked my brains out.”

Derek chuckled and kissed the crown of her head.

“First time it’s done that.”

Stiles folded her hands on his chest and stared at him in shock. “What?”

“It’s only for Mates. We Mate for life, and the knot makes everyone know that you’re Mine, and I am yours.”

Stiles nuzzled her head into her chest. “Good. I don’t need any bitches touching what’s mine,” she mumbled with a smile.

Derek smirked and let her fall asleep with his dick inside her. And if she woke up with him eating her out again to make sure all his seed stayed inside, well, neither of them was about to let that go to waste either. And she was totally gonna make him let her watch this time around. Yeah. She had a kink.


End file.
